


The Door Bell

by P1nkPumpkin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute Bellarke, F/M, Protective Bellamy, Stalker Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1nkPumpkin/pseuds/P1nkPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bellarke High School AU I thought up hope you like it :-) (OneShot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Door Bell

I was on my way to Octavia’s house. I came down the street and pulled up against the curb. I opened my door and reached into the back of my red bug. The car was a present from my mom for my eighteenth birthday. I grabbed my backpack and stepped out, closing the door before I made my way to the front door.

Octavia and I had been hanging out a lot recently, even since her brother, Bellamy, and I started dating. She had invited me to a sleepover, which I was glad for, because ever since I broke up with my ex, Finn, he wouldn’t leave me alone. So I jumped at the chance to get away, and there I was at the front door of her house.

I knocked, waited a minute, and then the door opened. Octavia in kitty pajamas with her hair in a ponytail stood there. She smiled and then pulled me in, saying in a cheery voice, “You’re here!”

“Yeah,” I answered. “Is your mom home? I would like to meet her.”

“No, she’s still at work, but she will be home soon.”

I nodded a response and followed as she guided me to the couch, where the TV was playing some chick flick, and I sat down. We watched one after the other for about three or four hours. Then it was midnight. Bellamy and Aurora -- or Mrs. Blake -- came home and we all went to bed.

The next morning was great. I woke up in a bright pink and purple sleeping bag in Octavia’s room. When Octavia and I got dressed and came down, Bellamy was cooking blueberry pancakes.

Octavia said “good morning” to everyone. I walked up to Bellamy and said, “Good morning.” 

He turned around and said it back, kissing me. 

I heard Octavia say from the bar stool next to Mrs. Blake, “Get a room.”

We just laughed and he went back to his cooking. I sat down and we all started to eat breakfast, talking and laughing. Then the doorbell rang. Bellamy got up to answer it, and since the door was right behind the breakfast bar, when the person spoked, I recognized the voice. It was Finn.

How did he know I was here?

Finn said, “Is Clarke here?”

It sent shivers up my spine. 

Bellamy knew who he was but, being the gentlemen he was, said, “Yes.” 

Finn responded, “I need to talk to her. Can you get her?”

“Yeah, hang on.” He said in response, closing the door, and then called my name. “Clarke, can you come here please?”

I got up and walked up to him, saying, “Yes?”

“Did you hear that?” He said, brushing a stray hair behind my ear. I nodded in response. “Do you want to speak to him?”

“No. You want to know what I want?” I asked. He nodded. “I want you to punch him.”

He looked at me for a second, concerned, then said, “Are you serious?” I nodded in response. He just said, “Okay,” and kissed me on the forehead. He opened the door where Finn stood. Before Finn could say anything, Bellamy punched him. He hit the dirt, blood coming out of his nose. Bellamy closed the door and turned to me. “Are you good now?”

I nodded, and then walked to the table. We sat across from each other as we sat back down.

Bellamy spoked again, asking, “Why did I just punch him?”

I responded, “Finn has been stalking me. Following me to school; binoculars in the bushes… How do you think he knew I was here?” 

He looked angry, and then said, “I wished I punched him harder.” 

We leaned across and kissed. Octavia groaned. We laughed and finished eating.

:-)


End file.
